calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Nagware
Nagware Nagware (also known as begware, annoyware or a nagscreen) is a type of shareware that reminds (or nags) the user to register it by paying a fee. It usually does this by popping up a message when the user starts the program, or intermittently while the user is using the application. These messages can appear as windows obscuring part of the screen, or as message boxes that can quickly be closed. Some nagware keeps the message up for a certain time period, forcing the user to wait to continue to use the program.The intent is generally that the user will register or buy the program to get rid of the trial version's annoyance.Examples of nagware are Sublime Text, Spotify, WinRAR, WinZip, mIRC, BitDefender Free Edition, AVG, AviraFree Edition, Norton Internet Security and Snood. Some of these programs pop-up a window after their trial period is up telling the user to buy the program. LimeWire or Avira Free Edition similarly reminds the user to upgrade to the Pro version, although the free version is not a free trial.Software or programming that routinely issues a pop-up window or other form of visual interface asking the user to register a product, purchase an application or take another form of action. Nagware is typically used in reference to shareware, which typically offers a free-trial period of use for the application and then requests that the user purchase the rights to use the software indefinitely. The term gets its name from the idea that the reminders "nag" the user into taking some particular action as they will keep appearing until the desired action has been performed.The reminder window that appears on the monitor often is referred to as the nag screen. Nag screens typically pop up when the application is activated and also when the user quits the program but can appear at any time during the application's use.=NAG Software Developer Tools= Essential Tools Underpinning your Technical ProgrammingEdit NAG's collection of reliable and robust Fortran compilers and development tools are specifically produced for those involved in technical computing.Regular use of the tools will speed development by helping to prevent and find errors in user programs, and making source code easier to read and understand. Real benefits can be gained from the use of the tools during maintenance of existing software as the checks help to ensure that modifications are properly applied and that the style of the code remains consistent.The NAG portfolio of products includes the NAG Fortran Compiler and NAG Toolbox for MATLAB. All are trusted and widely used by thousands of developers and programmers in companies and institutions across a diverse range of industries and academia.What is nagwareNagware, also called guiltware or annoyware, is a pop-up reminder that appears with trial versions of computer programs. Many trial versions of games, programs or additional features use nagware to alert the user to pay or register after the trial period has expired. The term derives its name from its function of “nagging” the user to take a specific action.Many programming companies like to offer short trial periods of their software, understanding that a user may not be willing to buy the program unless they can fully explore it. These trials, called shareware, allow either full program access or a stripped down version of the program. Most shareware trials have a time limit on them, either of total minutes the program is used, or a set period of time, usually no more than 30 days. After this limit is up, attempts to open or close the program result in nagware windows.A nagware window, or nag screen, usually takes the form of a pop-up, often blocking any activity related to the program other than closing the application or taking a specific action dictated by the nagware. Most often, the window will link the user to a website where they can purchase a full version of the application they have been trying. Users should to be wary as some computer viruses can mimic nagware in an attempt to get credit card or other personal information. Always be sure to check out the security features of a website before typing in any personal data.Some users look for ways to circumnavigate nagware. This involves the use of “crack codes” to hack into the security features of the program and fool it into believing payment has been made. Users should be warned that this type of hacking is usually illegal, as it violates anti-piracy laws. Additionally, as the hacking approach often involves deleting key files, it may cause not only the program to operate incorrectly, but might also destroy something needed for your computer to run normally.To avoid nagware legally, some websites, like Yahoo! Games, offer online versions of their programs that can be used on an unlimited basis. Often, the games will be only the basic version, as the companies want to withhold advanced features for those who actually pay for the game. Still, using online game versions allows you to enjoy a program at your leisure, without being concerned about time limits and nagware.